


I love you. So much

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter m
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Remus letting Sirius take the lead for the first time. This is just smut and nothing else tbh.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I love you. So much

Remus wakes up to Sirius drawing intricate patterns on his stomach, making all the damn butterflies flutter deliciously. He looks at Sirius but doesn't stop him, enjoying the lazy morning they have after so many exhausting weeks.

His fingers slowly start moving upwards, caressing the outline of his ribs then moving to his nipples which are already hard. His nail scarps his right one just slightly before he moves to the other one, doing the same before moving upwards again. Tracing imaginery lines all over his abdomen, before starting at his throat, touching his Adam's apple in the faintest of touches before moving to his jawline and finally his lips. He traces the line of his lips once, twice, three times before following his path down to Remus's stomach again.

Just as his fingernails tease the hard nub, Sirius leans up and licks a stripe off his throat, before grazing his lips lightly at his earlobe, in slow, steady movements like he got all the time in the world.

His hand starts exploring his hips when Remus's breath hitches and he gasps loudly. Sirius just smirks beside him and continues his ministrations. They are both naked and it takes all of Remus's self control to not buck his hips or just grab Sirius and fuck the daylights out of him. For once, he lets him do what he pleases without any sort of hindrance. Just as soon as Sirius realises that Remus isn't going to provide any sort of resistance, his touches get bolder, slower; almost lazy.

He starts touching Remus's cock, just lightly to push him to the edge but nowhere near enough to make him come. Remus likes this new side of Sirius, usually it's him calling the shots but for once he gets to sit back and let Sirius have his way. Suddenly Sirius gets up and looks Remus directly in his eyes, lust and excitement evident in his eyes.

"Can I blow you?" He asks so earnestly and eagerly that it makes Remus's heart ache.

"Of course, love. Whatever you want." Remus smiles at him as he goes down on him and settles between his legs.

Sirius looks up at him innocently before taking a long, slow lick of his entire length, before swirling his tongue over his slit, tasting the dripping pre-cum there, all the while looking into his eyes. His hands roam all over his hips before finally placing them on either side to keep him in place. He licks at the junction between his stomach and cock, before nuzzling against his cock, smiling as he does so. Remus tries to be perfectly still, letting Sirius play with him all he wants but it's really tough.

It gets tougher when Sirius kisses his slit again, this time taking his entire length into his mouth and Remus unconsciously bucks his hips upwards, into his husband's warm and wet mouth.

He feels his tongue swirle ceaselessly against his sensitive skin and he tangles his fingers in Sirius's hair, pulling slightly. Sirius doubles his effort, bobbing his head over and over again.

"Fuck Pads......" Remus groans as sensation overtakes him. He arcs back, closing his eyes and moaning loudly.

He barely has the time to warn Sirius before he comes in his mouth loudly. Sirius bobs his head again before pulling out, he licks Remus's sensitive length again before coming up to his side.

He smiles at Remus and captures his lips in a heated kiss. Remus can taste himself in his mouth and that makes him moan into Sirius's mouth.

"Let me....let me take care of you." He says after returning back to Earth, as he looks at Sirius's straining member. Sirius nods his consent and Remus snakes his hand down to capture his aching cock.

He thumbs over the slit, spreading the pre-cum all over, before tugging up and down his length in slow, deliberate moves. Neither slowing nor quickening his pace, making Sirius groan beside him.

"Re.....fuck....I can't-" he whispers against him but Remus just smirks, still moving his hand in that teasing pace. He kisses Sirius sweetly and whispers against his lips, "You can, just a few more minutes."

Sirius nods but doesn't say anything else, lost in sensation. Just when Sirius thinks he can't last much longer, Remus fastens his pace. Kissing him fiercely while tugging at his length.

Sirius comes with a loud groan, dripping come all over their stomachs and chests. He closes his eyes and gives himself to the sensation, feeling the high. He opens his eyes a few moments later to find Remus's smiling at him. He leans forward and kisses him and vanishes the mess between them.

"Fuck that was amazing." Sirius says, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist.

"Hell yeah, it was." Remus replies, cuddling him.

"I love you, Re." Sirius whispers after many silent moments. "I love you too, Pads. So much." Remus kisses his forehead and they both find themselves drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading<3 Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
